


2019: The New Leader

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara and Alex talk about the person Kara has become and also the situation about having no leader and Lena presents a new lead on where Ground Zero of the outbreak is.





	2019: The New Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this part of the series.
> 
> Alex: 19 Votes.
> 
> Lena: 15 Votes.

Once the news spread of Clarks betrayal after Bruce left the message with Lena, who then told Alex, who then told Diana finally who announced it officially to the survivors of the Colony of hope.

Lois’s body was found in the trunk of Clarks car so at one point or another she must have discovered Clarks betrayal and he killed her before she could warn anyone.

The Survivors were clamouring for new leadership and their eyes all focused on one person… Kara, who saved their lives so many times.

Unfortunately, Kara had not been the same since she threw Clark to the zombies in the pit, she hated herself for what she became, she no longer saw the person she once was but instead she saw nothing but a darkness that she had become.

Alex walked into the tent the one day and smiled softly “Hey” she greeted.

Kara looked to her and gave a hollow smile “Hey” she replied.

Alex lowered her head and sat in front of Kara “You going to tell me what’s on your mind?” Alex asked.

“What am I Alex?” Kara asked, “What kind of person just throws somebody to the zombies and let them get torn apart?” Kara whispered.

Alex smiled and placed a hand on her cheek “You are brave, loyal, selfless; the choices you have made Kara has been to protect this colony and your friends” Alex said.

They sat in silence and Alex sighed softly before looking Kara in the eyes “But right now, the colony needs strength, it needs a leader because we are at our weakest now” Alex stated.

Kara snorted “We are always at our weakest Alex” Kara replied as she got to her feet “We’re fighting Scavengers, Reaver’s, Zombies, Brutes and god knows how many more mutations out there… nobody is ever safe” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head in agreement as she got to her feet “Look Kara… whatever happens, I’m with you” Alex said and Kara closed her eyes tight and fought the urge to tell Alex how she feels”

Alex walked up to her and wrapped her into a tight hug before heading to the tent flap but not before looking to Kara “By the way… one day, you better tell me why you left” Alex said and Kara nodded her head giving Alex a soft smile and Alex Left.

2 hours passed and Kara was laying on the bed and she was in deep thought when she received another visitor “Hey Kara” Lena greeted.

Kara smiled softly “Hey Lena” she greeted and Lena smiled back, Kara looked to Lena’s hands and saw she was holding her research books and her laptop “Something tells me this is not a social visit” Kara stated.

“I’m afraid not Kara, wish it was because then I’d slap you for pulling a stupid stunt like that” Lena growled and Kara laughed.

Lena sat on the bed next to Kara and opened her laptop before handing her research pad to Kara who looked “Ok, what am I looking at?” Kara asked.

“These are my research, all the clues I have gathered over the past 2 years since the outbreak and using these clues I’ve narrowed down the point of origin to the main source of where the outbreak began” Lena stated.

“Ground Zero?” Kara asked and Lena nodded her head.

“Yes” Lena answered before typing into her computer “I hacked into 1 of the 7 remaining satellites and triangulated the source” Lena stated and she and Kara watched as the Lap screen pulled up images of National City and then zoomed in on the source.

“Luthor Corp” Kara whispered and Lena nodded her head “Yeah, my mom was acting weird before the outbreak, at the time your mom was attacked” Lena said.

“You think there is something there that can give us the answers as to why this happened?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded her head and Kara sighed “It’s a long drive back, I mean we don’t have the fuel to drive all the way back” Kara whispered.

“But the Bats have a helicopter, right?” Lena asked and Kara nodded her head “Yeah I guess but I have no idea if it’s even up and running, I know Barry and Joe work on it when they can” Kara replied.

“Flying would be faster, send a team in and get the information from my mom’s hard drive in the head office” Lena said.

Kara sighed, this was the best lead they had come up with, it was their best shot at finding out why this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, next part coming tomorrow :)


End file.
